Baby Talks
by CreativeDragon13
Summary: This is a series of one-shots ranging from infancy to her teen years, they will not be in any order so you've been warned. It is a Klaroline fanfiction about their child(ren), and will have multiple couples that I love and 'ship' together.
1. Nightly Talks

She watched him from the doorway, the door only slightly opened to reveal him. It was 3 am and he'd gotten up to check on their baby girl, Claire Faith Mikaelson, their precious daughter. He cherished every moment alone he had with his little girl, and she had him wrapped around her little finger before she even knew it.

Her dark blonde curls and blue-green eyes were traits shared from both parents, though each insisted that she looked more like the other than themselves. She was a calm one who rarely cried unless she needed a diaper change or she was hunger, sometimes even when she was lonely.

He held her close rocking back and forth trying to calm her cries, his features twisted up into concern. He rubbed her back seeing if that would help her, it seemed to be working for a moment. His slow swaying keeping her at bay with slight whines and whimpers coming out.

"It's okay love, it's alright. Daddy's got you, calm your tears little one." He whispered to her softly, making her cry out for a second before she just stared at him. Taking a seat in the rocking chair with her snuggled into his arms, he rocked gently keeping a steady pace.

"You're a noisy one when you cry, you know that? That's okay though, I'm just worried about your mother, and she doesn't get much sleep. She worries about you too much, as do I but I know you're a strong baby." He kissed her head gently and leaned back in the chair. "I worry when you grow up if you'll grow to hate me like so many do, or if you'll resent the fact you're my daughter. I worry about the boys who will come into your life as you grow and how they'll treat you. I have so many thoughts about how your life will go, and I don't even know if any of those dreams or nightmares will happen."

Caroline smiled at the two and slide down the doorway and on to the wall outside the room listening to him. It was true, she did worry far too much but it was normal, this was her first baby and she worried about everything.

"You might grow up and fall in love with one of my enemies, and I'd have to accept that because you, my sweet little angel, are one of the only women whom holds my heart. You might grow up and break hearts like no tomorrow just for your own pleasure, or you might be like my sister and fall for every man whom says something sweet in your ear." He chuckled and brushed the little girl's curls back from her face, he held her closer to himself.

"Whether you end up like your mother, or your aunt, or whoever you are going to be sweetheart, I will love you always in my heart. You mean so much to us, your mother and I, and I can't express just how much I love you Claire." He whispered his voice cracking as he got to the end making Caroline silently laugh.

"You are my world Claire, never forget that." He kissed her cheek and placed her in the crib, walking out the door and shutting it. He looked down at Caroline and sat beside her smiling, "So how long were you sitting out here for?"

"Probably the entire one-sided conversation you were having." She laughed and pulled him close kissing him softly. "Now let's go to bed before the monster wakes up." They laughed and headed to their bedroom for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N- Hello, I'm Averie the creator of this wonderful story, well one shot :) This is the start of a series of one shots I'm doing on here, and another site (Wattpad, under the name, StormsOfObsession)! Hope you liked it even if it's a bit short!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or the characters :)**


	2. Wall Art

He sat on one of the bar stools at the kitchen island, watching over his daughter play with her crayons happily. A gorgeous smile on her face as she concentrated on her drawing, to him it looked to be a purple puppy but who knows what it really is. She'd taken after her father, she loved to draw and paint especially on the walls of their house.

He ran a hand through his hair and grinned at her as she got up from her small table and brought him the picture. He picked her up and set her on his lap as he looked down at the picture.

"Wook!" She pointed at the picture and grinned up at Nik, who was staring down at the picture. "Doggy!" She squealed and pointed to the purple dog.

"That's beautiful princess, what's the puppy's name?" He asked her and got up from the stool holding her on his hip. Grabbing the picture and sticking it on the fridge for her mom to see when she came back.

"Kow!" She giggled and wrapped her arms around her father tightly, his smile growing as he set her down in her chair. Setting up another paper for her to draw on, and fixing up the crayons and makers.

"Why don't you make a picture for aunty Bekah?" Nik suggested and Claire nodded with a determined face. He got up from his position beside her and made her a quick lunch, just a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, setting it beside her with a cup of milk and some grapes.

"I draw Bekah kitty!" She stated proudly taking a bite of her sandwich and grabs a pink crayon. Drawing a quick sketch of a cat she'd had in her mind and then traced over it with a darker color.

"That sounds perfect sweetheart." He kissed the top of her head and grabbed a glass of wine, leaning up against the counter. Caroline was out on a business trip for the weekend so it was just him and Claire-Bear.

Nik had set out to grab his own sketchbook and pencils, he figured if she was going to draw he might as well do it with her. "I'll be right back Claire-Bear stay right here okay?" He smiled at her, leaving the room to grab his things quickly.

Claire got up from her table and set her drawing for Rebekah on the counter and grabbed her markers and crayons, shoving them in their bins. She trekked across the house at a mildly fast pace, heading into the main hall to the front door.

She set out all of her colors and started to draw and write along the walls quickly, moving up and down with startling motions. "Daddy!" She yelled and her father came running into the hall, looking at the mess she made.

"Claire!" His stern tone taking over making her bite her lip, his face turned up in anger. "What. Did. You. Do?" He asked through clenched teeth, his face growing red and his veins jumping.

Claire whimpered and hugged his leg tightly, "I sowwy daddy." She told him softly and he sighed picking her up. She nuzzled into his neck making him smile slightly as he looked at the walls.

"It's not okay Claire-Bear, you can't draw on the walls baby girl." He tells her and kisses her cheek as he looked at the drawings she did. "Claire you are a very good artist darling." He laughs and sets her down heading to the kitchen.

She runs after him trying to keep up with his pace, she pushed forward and grabbed her drawing from earlier. "Daddy! Here!" She handed him the paper and stood in front of him, a proud smile on her bright face.

He puts it next to the one she made for Kol, fixing them so they fit on the fridge. "They're beautiful Claire." He ruffled her hair, grabbing the soap and a bucket with soapy water. "Now come help daddy clean up."

* * *

**A/N- Hiya, how was this chapter? I thought it was fairly cute myself and I could totally see Klaus' kid being an artist like their father! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, favorite, review, and all that fun stuff!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or the characters :)**


	3. Birdy Blues

Claire was sitting outside with her aunt and uncle, Rebekah and Stefan had gotten married a few years before she came along. She adored spending time with her aunt's and uncle's, her favorites were the ones she was currently with. They always did extraordinary little trips to places with her, they couldn't have kids themselves so they spoiled her rotten.

She was watching all the birds and animals come around the house, making her squeal with glee. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, her hair curled at the ends seeming shorter than it really was. She ran around the grass looking at the birds that sat in the trees above her head, the blue birds singing loudly.

"Aunty!" Claire whined looking around for her aunt, if people didn't know better they'd assume Claire was her own daughter. They were both blondes with beautiful blue eyes, but their bone structure and features were quite different, though as Claire grew they'd look even more alike.

Rebekah smiled and picked her up, "What's wrong Claire-Bear?" she asked concerned for the girls' wellbeing. Claire pointed to the tress straining her arms to point higher at the small birds. "You want the birdies?" She questioned her niece with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes!" She clapped her hands together grinning at her aunt, the look of innocence on her young face. The birds continued chirping making Rebekah frown in annoyance to the small things, lifting her niece higher to see them.

"Do you see the birdies, Claire?" She asked slipping the toddlers legs around her neck gently, holding her hands with Claire's to keep her from falling back.

"I do," she says meekly and peers into the nest at the small blue birds. "I touch one?" She asked her aunt sweetly and looked down at her with a smile.

"No don't touch them sweetheart, they are only babies besides we have to get going." She hoped this wouldn't cause a temper tantrum, but sure enough Claire had started to cry. Rebekah put her down on the ground and knelt in front of her looking her dead in the eyes.

"Claire stop the tears please darling, the birds are too little to be held. We don't want them to fall now do we?" Claire shook her head and sniffled loudly, wiping her tears away. An angered look appearing on her face as it turns a flush red.

Rebekah sighed and rubbed Claire's back softly, "Come on Claire-Bear let's go and get something inside, a present of sorts." She grins and picks the little girl up making her hiccup on a cry.

"What pwesent?" She questioned with a small frown, her brow indenting her forehead. Her blue eyes darkened with displeasure concerned with the last few minutes.

"Let's go find out." Rebekah smirked and walked up the small hill to her home, walking through the back doors. Leading into a quaint living room littered with toys and clothing from Claire's terrible tantrum earlier that day.

"Show me!" She demanded to her aunt who only smirked at the request, walking through the living room and up the stairs.

"You need to say please, and learn to speak with manners Claire. Now you will take a nap then we'll go and see your present I promise you'll love it." She set her down in her and Stefan's bedroom, letting her sit for a moment while she grabbed her pajamas.

"I don't want a nap!" She crossed her arms along her chest and glared at the floor, her face twisted up. Rebekah shrugged it off and moved her arms and undressed the girl while she whined about her nap.

"You are taking a nap or I'll call your daddy and he'll yell at you for not taking one." Bekah crossed her arms and looked at the girl grinning, knowing she'd won their little argument. "Now let me get you dressed and you can take a quick nap."

Claire helped Rebekah change her into a soft pink nightgown, little unicorns and rainbows dusted the gown. She pulled her hair out of her tight ponytail and crawled into their large bed, pulling the blankets back so she could climb in.

Stefan walked in smiling at his wife, then pressing a light kiss to Claire's temple tucking her into the bed. "Sweet dreams Claire-Bear." He whispered in her ear letting Rebekah place a kiss on her cheek.

They walked out of the room shutting off the light so she could wind-down for a small nap. Her breaths evened out to a soft pace and she fell into her dreams until later that evening.

* * *

**A/N- And we meet again! Hey are you happy I updated so soon? I am that's for sure, I can't stop writing this, finding more songs to inspire some scenes for this work! Hope you loved it, favorite, review, and all that!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or the characters :)**


	4. Flower Crowns

Caroline and Klaus sat beside their daughter on top of a large grassy hill, flowers covered the grounds beautifully. Claire had spent most of their time there just pick flowers, daisies, tulips, sunflowers, carnations, mainly any flowers she could find and pick with ease.

She placed them in a quaint basket beside her parents and started to make flower chains, or tried to at least. Caroline smiled at her daughter and pulled her into her lap, fixing the flower chain her daughter was slaving over.

"You have to be careful with the flowers Claire-Bear, they are fragile and the stems can break easily." She told her lightly and put the crown on Claire's head and pulled at more flowers tying them together, her fingers working at a fast pace. "I'll make you one, okay?"

Claire nodded and watched closely as she wove the stems together, grabbing a smaller pile than her mothers' she started to make another one. Using a lighter touch as she tried weaving the flower stems again, her face growing red with frustration.

"Mommy, it's not working!" She pouts and shows her mother, the flowers now crushed from her anger. The dye all over her hands making Caroline laugh before kissing her forehead.

"Go pick more flowers for us, I'll show you when you get back baby girl." She gave her a small tap for her to move forward and get them. "Don't worry Claire, just go have a ball picking the flowers."

Claire groaned and dragged her feet in the grass picking out any flowers she deemed pretty enough.

"You know she gets her temper from you, I hate it." Klaus chuckled and kissed Caroline's temple, "Though I still love the both of you, even if you turn into little monsters when you don't get what you want." She gave him a playful glare.

"Says the woman who gets just as mad if not worse when it comes to Claire." Caroline rolled her eyes and pushed Nik lightly on the chest. "Just be lucky she isn't like Kol, he was far worse with tantrums than she'll ever be."

"And how bad was he, I'm trying to imagine it now and somehow I just can't see it Nik." She smirked and leaned against him while she watched Claire dance in the field.

"He used to scream and cry until you gave him what he wanted, and once you finally got sick of the wailing and gave in he'd try to beat you up. It was cute at first then he started to grow and those tiny, bony fist hurt you know?" He laughed lightly and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close.

"I still think you were worse, I'll ask Elijah when he and Katherine come over for dinner." She sighed and laid her head on his lap gently.

"Since when we're they coming to dinner?" He asked her as Claire placed a bundle of flowers in the basket and skipped back to picking more of them. "And I'm pretty sure our daughter is going to pick all of these poor flowers Darling."

"I called them yesterday and asked them to come over for dinner so they could see their niece, and let her do what she wants Nik. She's a toddler they do as they please." She laughed and made a flowers crown for him as well as another one for Claire.

He sighed and watched her making the crown and picked some of the flowers and started one of his own. "I can understand why she gets so frustrated, this is impossible love!"

Caroline placed a hand on his shoulder and put her crown down and took his crown making him watch her close. "Just weave and knot then repeat." She laughed and handed the pink and white crown back to him, picking up her own, continuing her blue and yellow pattern.

"Why do I even bother with these silly girl things?" He frowns and gives up on the crown, placing it next to Caroline.

"You try because you love your family and that's what they're doing at the time and you want to be a part of that experience." She answered smartly and finished up both of the crowns, placing her crown she'd finished on Nik's head. She made it far too big for Claire, and placed the other one of her head with a grin.

* * *

**A/N- Hello my lovelies, here is the next installment of Baby Talks! I was debating on doing this or adding on to Birdy Blues and as you can see which I picked out ^^ I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, follow, and follow! ~Av  
**

******Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or the characters :)**


	5. Spinning to Sleep

Katherine had tucked Claire into bed moving the blankets to hold her comfortably. "Sweet dreams Doll." She smiled at the little girl and kissed her head lightly, before getting up and turning off her light.

"Aunty Kat?" The blonde toddler looked up at her with sad eyes, making her sigh in her head at the look. She knew that Claire wanted something and knowing her it wouldn't be a light subject touched upon.

"Yes Claire?" She sat down on her small bed and brushed the stray hairs back from her face. Claire sat up and wrapped her arms around her aunt tightly holding on to her neck. "Claire?"

"Why does he always leave?" She sniffed and Katherine winced holding the girl close to her and got up walking around the room. "He is always gone!" She bit her lip and cuddled into Kat's arms.

"Who always leaves Claire?" She asked her quite confused with the question she had asked, she rocked her gently just swaying back and forth.

"Daddy." Kat let out a quick breath and rubbed her back gently. Pulling her away from her niece, she kissed her cheeks lovingly.

"He is a very busy man Doll, his work keeps him very busy especially these past few weeks." She tries to comfort her while she sits on the small toddler bed. "His work is slowly letting him back home to see you and your mom, don't worry about it okay? Work will always be something that keeps people away even if we don't want it to." She whispers softly to Claire letting the toddler soak in the information.

"But I want him here!" She pouted crossing her arms with a glum face, making Kat laugh lightly at her. "Stop it!" She demanded harshly and pushed away from her.

"I know you want him here Doll, daddy has to work a lot to keep you and mommy safe okay? Think of it like a game, when he leaves you must have a ton of fun so he's jealous of what you did!" She grinned and Claire pulled on a huge smile at that idea.

"Yea!" She stood up in happiness and pulled her aunt's hand with her, "Come on!" she egged her on and Kat sighed going with her as she ran through the halls.

"You are supposed to be in bed young lady!" Katherine laughed and picked her up spinning her around, letting the toddler's hair flow around her. Her giggles filled the room making it seem brighter and happier.

"No! I can't sleep yet!" She giggled out as she swung around growing dizzy quite quickly, "I'm ganna puke!" she held on to her aunt's neck tightly keeping close to her.

"Please don't puke on me!" Kat grimaced and stopped spinning holding Claire close to make it fade faster, "I really don't need a sick child on my hands." She laughed and looked up to see Elijah staring at the two of them confused.

"What are you doing to our niece?" He asked formally and pulled the smaller girl into his arms. "Katherine you are going to make the girl sick." He sighed and patted her back soothing her slightly.

"Oops." She smirked and wrapped her arms around him slightly. "She was sad about Klaus, so I told her to have more fun than he will to make him jealous."

"Only you would tell her to do that, you know she won't sleep now." He stated quietly and shifted Claire in his arms to wrap one around Katherine. "Let's get her to bed before we face Caroline's wrath."

Katherine laughed and nodded walking with the two of them back to Claire's room, "I wanna sleep with you guys!" she drew out the 's' and pouts at them.

Elijah looked down at Katherine who just shrugged and leaned against him. "Only for tonight Doll." Katherine whispered to her sweetly and kissed her cheek. "You have to sleep though, no playing around."

Claire nodded gleefully and nuzzled into Elijah's neck, "I promise to just sleep." She wrapped her pinkies about Elijah's and Katherine's.

* * *

**A/N- Two updates in a day ^^ I'm on a roll! So how are you guys liking these one shots? I simply adore writing them so leave suggestions for other ones and I'll see what I can do! Remeber review, follow, and favorite! Pwease *Puppy dog eyes***

******Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or the characters :)**


	6. Sibling Love

Caroline sat on the bed holding Claire in her lap with a soft smile on her face, her daughter watching the door carefully for her father to come home. Caroline's long nails running through Claire's long growing hair, turning a soft gold from her once white-blonde.

"When will daddy be home?" She asked her mother meekly and played with her hands while they waited. "He takes forever to come home!" She groaned and leaned back into her mom's hands.

"He'll be home in a few minutes Claire-Bear, do you remember what news we have to tell him?" Caroline smiled brighter as she asked Claire, her daughter's nose scrunching up in annoyance.

"Yes." She says bluntly and her eyes narrow, if that look could cause anything the house would have set fire long ago. "Why do I have to?" She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Because it will be sweet, he'll think it's cute." Caroline sighed and pressed a kiss to her hair, "Just remember to tell him for me okay?"

Claire shook her head and got up walking out of the room without another word to her mother. She walked into her room and slammed the door closed and ran to her bed, the tears welling in her eyes ready to burst out any second.

The soft sobs racked through her body as she nuzzled into her bed, hiding away from the world, mainly her mother. She didn't want a sibling, an annoying, crying sibling. She wanted to be daddy's little girl forever and not have to deal with a sibling, at least for now.

"Claire sweetheart please talk to me, I know you're upset but it's going to be okay." Her mother said through the door, Claire just cried harder at her feeble attempts to comfort Claire.

"Go away!" She shouted at her mother and sniffled loudly trying desperately not to cry as hard anymore, her sobs dulling slightly but still going strong. "I didn't want a stupid sibling!" She sobbed holding on to one of her many pillows, pulling it to her chest.

"Claire, please just talk with me." Her mother pleaded with her gently, she didn't want to put her off the idea completely, though she didn't want her to hate her sibling either. "Do you want to have daddy talk to you when he gets home?"

"Yea." She whispered knowing her mother could hear her just fine, she sat on the bed wiping her eyes roughly causing them to be red. She curled up on her bed waiting for the sound of their front door to open before would sit up again.

The noise startled her at first before she relaxed on the bed, she rubbed her eyes gently seeing as she'd rubbed them raw earlier. A soft knock came at her door before her father walked in closing it behind him.

"Hey sweetheart." He says softly and picks her up in a tight hug, "What's wrong with my princess?" he asked her rubbing her back as she leaned into him.

"Mommy's having a baby." She whispered back to him and he smiled at her, "I don't want a sibling, I won't be your favorite anymore." She whimpered making him inwardly groan.

"Darling, siblings are fun truly they are, even if they annoy you to no end. They love you and look up to you when you think nothing is going right in the world, they love you even when you are at your worst." He tells her smartly making her smile at the thought. "They will always be there for you when no one else is, they will stand up for you as you will for them."

"But you'll love me less because there's a new baby in the house, they'll want to keep you for themselves." She huffs and frowns deeply making Nik laugh at her face.

"Sorry for laughing darling but you will always be my favorite, as long as you don't tell your siblings that. You are my first baby, and my first princess so you have nothing to worry about." He comforts her happily making her smile slightly up at him.

"Maybe it won't be so bad, I could dress them up and play with them!" She grins squirming out of her father's arms and rushes out of the room to her mother. She throws open the door and runs into her arms telling her all the things she could do with her sibling.

"You know Claire, it could be more than one." She whispered into her ear with a slight laugh making Claire star at her wide-eyed.

"More than one?" She yelled and looked at her mother with a crazed expression. "One is good enough, I like one it seems like a good number!" She places one of her hands on her hip and used the other to tap on her mother's stomach.

"Claire what are you doing?" She asked her quietly as Nik sat on the bed with a loud sigh.

"There better only be one of you in there!" She told the baby currently residing in her mother sternly. "You should be a boy as well, you can play the prince when you grow up!"

Nik chuckled as did Caroline as they held her to each of them giving her small kisses.

* * *

**A/N- Hiya! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, a bit of a cutie isn't she? XD If you think a mini girl klaus is cute, which I do but siblings are a hard thing for kids. I am an only child but I have half siblings so I know enough considering one of my brothers lived with me for quite sometime (All my siblings are older than me)**

******Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or the characters :)**


	7. Play Mates

"Mommy can I go play outside?" Claire had asked a very pregnant Caroline, her eagerness made Caroline grin widely at her daughter. She'd grown so much over the years as she was just turning four in a few weeks, the gloomy day had put both of the girls in a napping mood.

"Sweetheart it's still raining outside, and it's not the best to play in while I'm pregnant." She told her softly and run her hands through Claire's hands as she stood at the door.

"Daddy could take me outside then!" She said defiantly, her smile growing smaller as the minutes passed.

"Actually my sweet girl, You are coming with me on a little trip so mommy can rest for the day. Stefan will be over here within the hour so don't worry about a thing." Klaus said giving her a gently kiss and picking up his daughter.

Caroline kissed him back and kissed her daughter's cheek lightly, "Well I'll be up stairs taking a nap, Nik please pack her a bag." she smiled and waddled up the stairs a hand placed on her stomach tightly.

"Let's get you ready for our little adventure shall we?" Claire nodded excitedly and wrapped her arms around her father's neck, her bright pink nails digging into his skin lightly. "I'll get your clothes and things, you bring a few toys okay? Or anything you want, we'll be spending a few days with a friend." He told her as he climbed the stairs setting his daughter down, she took off running to her room.

"Okay daddy, I'll help you pick out pretty outfits!" She laughed and went to her closet pulling out different dresses, multitudes of pinks and blues. Leggings and tights to go underneath them as well as shoes to match, "Daddy how long are we staying?" her small voiced echoed from the closet.

"We will be staying for four days, your mommy is having a few people over, mainly your aunts and uncles to keep her company and safe for the most part." He grabbed a large duffel bag as he put his clothes in there earlier that morning, grabbing her outfits a few dresses as well as some play clothes and shoes. Grabbing her bath things and some toys for her, she had made her way on to her bed, she'd fallen asleep.

He smiled and packed everything into the car and said goodbye to his wife for now and picked up Claire buckling her into the car still in a dead sleep. He got in the car buckling up and pulled out of the driveway quickly, speeding down the streets with certainty.

The hours flew with a comfortable silence as Claire had slept most of the ride only asking for her juice and a snack once or twice when she'd woken up. He pulled into the driveway of Elena and Damon's home gently as not to stir Claire from her nap just yet.

He smiled as Elena came out gushing over how cute Claire was, and of course how big she had gotten since a few months ago. "Elena calm down, I know she's grown a lot since you saw her and you think she's the cutest but if you want to gush over her then you can get her out." Klaus laughed and grab the duffel out of the car as well as the trash Claire had given him from her snacks.

She shook Claire's shoulder lightly trying to wake her without her being a cranking toddler, Elena knew exactly how she could be. "Come on Claire-Bear you got to get up, Alek is in his room waiting for you." She laughed and unbuckled the girl letting her wake up a bit before they walked into the house.

Klaus was talking with Damon about something trivial she would've guessed, Claire squirmed out of her arms and took off up the stairs with lightning speed.

"I can see that Claire's already showing off her speed, Alek will be pissed when she beats him in a race." Elena laughed and wrapped her arms around Damon's waist, his chuckle making them shake slightly.

"That he will be, she'll be a hybrid when she comes of age." Klaus smiled and listened as Claire tackled Alek to the floor. "Looks like it's time for their reunion."

Alek ran down the stairs Claire flashing in front of him with an evil smirk as she hugged him close making the adults smile. "I missed you!" She squealed and he grimaced pulling away from the girl.

"As have I." Alek smiled at her and hugged her back slightly, "We'll be in the backyard!" he yelled over his shoulder as he ran with Claire.

* * *

**A/N- Hello all, sorry I didn't update yesterday I was busy with a friend of mine (We are also writing a book together ^^)! So here is just a little fluff and more characters! Little Alek (pronounced Alec)is not all that he seems, I promise he's a sweetheart, well sometimes... I mean come on Damon is his father!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or the characters :)**


	8. Dragonfly Toes

"Do dragonflies have toes?" Claire had asked, Alek looked up to her with a laugh and shook his head. She smiled and stuck her hands out capturing the small dragonfly that had flown around them. "You sure?"

"Yes, I've never been surer Claire." He told her with a small smile as he let the dragonfly climb to his hands. "They don't have feet or hands like us, they are themselves." She nodded in agreement and picked at the grass in between them.

"Do they think like us then, or is that different too?" She asked as she ripped the grass and tossed it into the air smiling, he raised an eyebrow and watched the clouds roll by. Making out the shapes he thought they looked like or resembled more like, some looked like multiple things if you looked hard enough.

"I don't think they do, but maybe just maybe they understand things like we do. They could be very smart or really stupid." Claire turned and sprinkled the grass on him, "Don't start Claire!" he laughed and threw the grass back at the girl.

"You're no fun!" She huffed and pushed his shoulder hard making both of them fall over laughing. "Opps!" She giggled and looked at the grass around them, inspecting for any unwanted _guests_, bugs were something Claire detested.

Alek smiled at the younger girl and hugged her close, "I'm going to miss you when you and your dad leave, no matter how much I won't admit that." he whispered into her hair and she smirked, well smirked as much as she could for an almost four-year old.

"I'll miss you too!" She squealed and wrapped her arms around him, her hug crushing him slightly. His breath left his for a moment before, he took a few quick gasps trying to breathe with her arms tight around him. "I'll make daddy take me here again way sooner!"

Alek grinned and held her to him, "Good, I don't want you to keep leaving. It's boring without you." his voice shook slightly as he stood up with her still clinging to him. Her pale blue dress covered with dirt and grass stains making her groan.

"Daddy hates when I get my dresses dirty!" She threw her head back watched the clouds, a frown slipped from her face making her seem more friendly. "He says it's _annoying _to clean off." Picturing the small clouds as different animals as Alek had, slowly as the world moved they shifted into meaningless shapes.

"Don't worry about it!" Alek laughed as she just shot him a dirty look, his laughter quieting. He takes off from their space on the grass and runs through the woods behind the house. Running through the woods as quietly and stealthily as he could, Claire grinned as her blues eyes widened taking to the color of the sky.

She ran towards him with an excelled speed and he dodged her laughing loudly, she took after him and laughed along to the beat of their steps. "I'll catch you this time!" She called out and stopped quickly turning to her right, her movements outmatched his own.

She tackled into his side make him groan and fall over, their bodies flinging back into a tree hard. "Ow!" They groaned in union, and looked to each other and laughed while they rubbed their temples and sides.

"Thanks Claire, now you can finally catch up with me!" He said proudly and puffed his chest out making her giggle and push him lightly. "Though I figure our parents are worried about us?" He looked down at Claire and held out his hand.

"They totally are." She sighed and gripped his hand and ran towards the house giggling, her thoughts drifting off as they walked through the door.

"Daddy do dragonflies have toes, or fingers for that matter?" She questioned and sat down at the table with Alek who grinned and watched her as her father told her no.

* * *

**A/N- Hello you lot, how are my little birds doing (Aka you guys ^^) I just wrote this up with a friend of mine, I was helping her learn to write one shots as she felt inspired by my own! I found that awesome and have helped her for the past hour or so off and on so she can ask questions as well as write. So I hope you enjoy this sweet chapter I whipped up for you! Review and all that jazz!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or the characters :)**


	9. Vanilla Whispers

Later in the night far passed the two's bedtimes, they sat on Alek's bed watching the stars from his window. Mesmerized by the brightness of each different star, making out the constellations to each other, and making up some of their own.

Claire's eyes drooped slightly, growing more tired with each passing minute. "It's time to sleep Alek." She whispered to him and laid down on his bed waiting for him to lay beside her, her long blonde curls spread across the large pillows behind her.

Alek groaned and flattened out beside her, quickly turning on his side to face her. "Vanilla." He laughed and she raised an eyebrow at him and stuck her tongue out.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned him and he smiled sleepily, she returned the smile quite confused at the statement he'd made. His dark blue eyes watched her carefully, as she watched him as well her own bright blue ones calculating his.

"You smell like vanilla, and rain." He chuckled and she shook her head and curled up still keeping her eyes on him.

"You're weird, why do you even say things like that?" Her soft voice bounced off the walls, he shrugged and closed his eyes slightly. Yawning she poked his arm lightly making him laughed and brush her hand away. "You smell like, grass and the woods outside." She giggled and closed her eyes, relaxing into the bed.

"Hmm, I think of cookies when I think of you." He told her and she smiled slightly at him. She reminded him of sugar cookies, sweet and cavity inducing. And the morning after it rained, the smell that lingered in the air giving you a sense of serenity and calmness.

"I think of all our trips when I think of you." She kept her eyes closed and nuzzled into the pillows, his scent reminding her of the time they had spent many weekends camping in the mountains in the north. They used to spend every other weekend in the summer just camping and having as much as they could, that stopped when her mother got pregnant with her younger sibling.

"Also, I don't want a little sister." She whispered and Alek hugged her, brushing her curls back with a sad frown.

"It's okay, I'll like you a lot better than a stupid little sister!" He grinned and Claire smiled hugging him tightly, the lights outside the room flickered on and Claire cringed.

"I think they heard us." Claire whispered and shut her eyes clinging to him and he closed his as well, waiting for their parents to scold them. Though you'd figure they would be used to their kids being up later together, it's how every sleepover went.

The door creaked open and light invaded the room making Claire wince and open her eyes. "Hi aunty." She whispered and Alek relax and let go of Claire.

Elena walked in and sighed taking a seat on the bed, "you both need to get to sleep, Claire has to leave in the morning." she pats their legs under the blanket and Alek sits up.

"But Claire doesn't want to go home, not yet! She doesn't want to see her boring little sister, she'll just be a new Claire! I already have one of those!" He fought back with Elena still fairly sleepy, Claire just watched him with a smile and sat up against the pillows.

"Alek, just sleep you two will have plenty of time to play this summer. Claire you are not going to have a replacement sweetie, your sister is always going to be different from you." She kissed their heads lightly and Claire huffed.

"I still don't want a little sister!" She pursed her lips and put her head on Alek's shoulder, who brought a hand to hold her close in a comforting hug.

"We'll sleep mom, we can talk tomorrow, okay?" Elena nodded and left the two to go to sleep, Claire pouted and Alek brought her pinky to his, "Best friends forever, pinky promise Vanilla?" he asked and she nodded happily and wrapped her pinky around his.

"Forever and always, Alek." She smiled and dowsed off into his shoulder as he fell asleep, holding each other in a comforting embrace.

* * *

**A/N- Hello you guys, my wittle birds! I have returned with another one shot, as I talked to my friend and searched through my ideas for poems I came across one entitled vanilla and I thought it would be super cute for a one shot, this was the fluffy outcome! Review and enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or the characters :)**


	10. Bye Bye Baby?

**A/N- Hey guys so I figured I would change the author's note to up here instead so it's easier to see nd more noticable I suppose ^^! So we're here to meet a special somebody, I think we all know who, then again some of us don't think alike. Well Claire is here to visit the new baby, her baby sister to be! So I hope you enjoy it even if Claire can be a bit of a pain, she's like her father I swear, so review and enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or the characters :)**

* * *

Caroline had spent the night in the hospital with Klaus, having their second daughter and as Claire loved to call her little sister, the replacement kid. Claire still hadn't warmed up to the idea of a baby sister, she was stuck on the idea everyone would like her better than Claire.

Claire sat in the waiting room, all of her aunt's and uncle's sitting impatiently in the chairs around her. She tapped her foot and glared at the floor Alek had made his way over to her and wrapped an arm around her, he'd slept over the night before so he could be there with Claire.

Her bright blonde hair was pulled back from her face with a satin, blue ribbon bringing out her soft blue eyes. "I don't want to be here, I don't want to see them." She whispered to Alek and he hugged her tightly making the adults aww quietly.

"You have to though, that's your family." He whispered back pulling away from the hug but kept his arms around her gently, she frowned and pursed her lips.

"I don't care, I didn't ask for a sibling!" She stomped her foot and crossed her arms, she looked as one of the doctors walked by and glared at him sticking her tongue out. "I hate it here!"

"I know, but you have to be here." He told her and pulled her to sit beside him in one of the many seats and smiled. "Let's play a game, if you win you can whine to me all the time and I can't say a thing about it. If I win then you walk in that room and love your sister." He smirked, a smirk that would break hearts in the future just like his father.

"Fine, I like this game, what is it though?" She looked at him and pulled a smirk on her face as well, the adults watched making 'ooh's' at the appropriate times, they knew Alek could win her over to walk through the doors with ease.

"A simple game of rock, paper, scissors, that's it. It's all about playing the mind." He told her and withdrew his hands and pulled her in front of her and showed her how to play letting her get the hang of it. "Best two out of three."

She nodded and drew a rock as he drew a paper and covered her hand smiling, "I don't like this." She groaned and shook her hand again and drew a pair of scissors, he drew a rock and grinned victoriously at the younger girl.

"Now go in there! I'll even go with you." He winked and held out his arm and she growled at him baring her fangs that were growing in quite cutely on the girl. He flattened his grin and kept his arm steady as she pulled him with her scanning the halls as she ran for the door, "It's just your mom and dad, and your sister Claire-Bear." he whispered in her ear and she hissed at him.

"I'm scared they won't love me anymore." She confessed and he rubbed her back gently and walked her in with a smile to her parents. He let go of her arm and she glanced back at him and bit her lip and he egged her forward to her parents.

She looked at her mother and frowned and stepped back grabbing Alek's hand and pulled him with her, he helped her climb on to the bed beside her mom and smiled. "See not so bad." He told her and she flashed a smile and he sat beside her, Klaus watched with a soft smirk on his face as he turned to his wife and newborn child.

Claire looked down at the baby and wrinkled her nose making her parents laugh, "She looks old!" she exclaimed to them and peered at her again.

Alek looked at the baby from above Claire and smiled, "She kinda does!" he laughed and that made her smile as well as her baby sister.

"What's her name?" Claire asked as she touched her cheek softly, she was dead asleep but still just as precious.

"Her name is Morgan." Caroline said softly and kissed Claire's cheek with a grin, "Do you think we should send her back?" Klaus smiled and bit the inside of his cheek to stop the laugh that threatened to come out.

Claire turned to Alek and looked up at him, "Should we?" he shook his head so she nodded and turned back to her mother and shook her head as well. "She can stay!"


	11. Just Say It!

**A/N- Hello my baby birds, how are you? I'm faring quite nicely, considering the mood this little one shot put me in! This is just some bonding time as well as some outspoken feelings ;) So as someone requested, and I gladly made for them here is an uncle one shot ^_^! Just some fun with Kol and Elijah as well as Claire-Bear! Review and enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or the characters :)**

* * *

Claire had been spending many nights away from her home, she loved her family without a doubt but they needed time to rest and take care of the new baby. Rebekah, Bonnie, Katherine, and Elena had all been keeping Caroline company as well as take care of Morgan.

Claire was staying with Kol and Elijah as she needed some time with her uncles anyway, it had been far too long for them to all be together once more. She was cherished and adored by her uncles, she was their one of a kind girl. It made her feel loved and that maybe just maybe her sister wasn't a replacement.

"Uncle 'Lijah when do I have to go back home?" Claire had asked out of the blue as she walked around the house, prancing around the room with a grin. "I like it here more!" She told her uncles and watched Kol's face flash with amusement.

"You are to be home in about three days, though I'm sure you could ask to stay longer." He smiled at the hyper little girl before him and she throws her arms up shouting in victory. Elijah glances to Kol who was sneaking up on the young girl with a mischievous grin.

He grabbed her and threw her into the air, her laughter spilling out louder and louder as she fell into his arms with a silly grin on her face. "Again?" He asked and she nodded with glee and he tossed her up with a smile.

Claire fell back in Kol's arms with a beam to him, "I'm a bit dizzy." she told him as she covered her eyes. Elijah laughed and took Claire out of Kol's arms and patted her back lightly.

Kol huffed and crossed his arms like a child, "And there you go stealing my fair maiden again Elijah! Get your own!" he shouted and took Claire with an evil grin which made Elijah raise an eyebrow to him. He motioned for him to play along, Claire watched them confused and bit her lower lip.

"But Kol who could one not see the beauty of such a fair maiden you have there in your arms? Clearly anyone would want to steal her away, she is not your's in the slightest!" Elijah told him with a playful scowl and Claire covered up a giggle.

"You think this if funny my damsel? I'll show you funny!" He tickled her making her yell for Elijah who came to her rescue from Kol's evil hand. "Hey! That's my girl, how dare you! Unhand my lady!" Kol yelled and Claire grinned and clung to Elijah.

"Hey! Don't I have a say?" She glared at them and jumped off of Elijah and to the couch beside them with a smile.

"Hmm, well I do suppose we could let you have a say." He turned to Kol who nodded and kept his arms crossed, his foot tapping against the floor. "Which of us shall be picked then Lady Claire?"

Claire sat on the couch with a soft bounce and raised her hand to her chin, playfully thinking of whom to pick as her wondrous prince. She cleared her throat softly and looked to both of her uncles with a smile, "Alek." she told them softly with a grin and took off out of the room.

"Looks like our niece has formed a crush on the boy." Elijah laughed and Kol smirked and raced after her, her small legs not taking her far before her more hybrid side kicked in. She flew around the house flashing around her uncles with cheerful laughter.

"I do not!" Claire stopped stuck her tongue out at her uncle Elijah, Kol chuckled and grabbed her quickly hugging her to him. "Hey, let me go!" She growled and pounded against his shoulders.

"It's quite impolite to lie you know, I think I'll let Kol tickle you until you say you do." Elijah chuckled and sat down on the couch as Kol began to tickle the girl.

"I do not!" She yelled over and over and tried to escape her uncle's grasp, he held her tighter and tickled her without mercy. "No!" She squealed and tried to push his hands away.

"Say it Claire!" Kol smirked and tickled her sides making her kick her feet feverishly. "Come one, I'll stop once you say it!"

"Okay, okay! I like him, now leave me alone!" She said in between her cries of laughter, Kol let her go and she rolled away from him and on to the floor. "You're both evil!" She stated and held her sides tightly.


	12. Toothy Grin

**A/N- Hello baby birds, I am here to bring you a sweet piece, this is a cute thing I whipped up out of a small prompt which was just two words ^^. So I hope you are all enjoying these, I know I adore writing them so if you want to request something be my guest :D! I love you little birds so review and that jazz!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or the characters :)**

* * *

Claire watched as Alek ran around the room pretending his plane was flying around beside him, she shook her head and took a bite of her apple feeling a bit uneasy. She felt a tug at her mouth before the apple withdrew from her, her baby tooth was stuck in it. She stared at it with horror for a moment before realizing it.

"Alek, there is a tooth in my apple!" She squealed and he dropped the plane to inspect the apple she was talking about, "I lost my tooth in an apple!" he smiled and pulled the tooth out with little effort, he handed it to her.

"Nice, the tooth fairy will visit you tonight then." He told her and threw away the apple and went back to his forgotten plane. Claire looked at the tooth and set it on the table next to her drawing, she picked a pencil up and begin to doodle once more.

"Alek, what's the tooth fairy?" Claire asked as she kept drawing on the piece of paper, he stopped in his tracks and returned to her side.

"Did your parents never told you about the tooth fairy, like ever?" He asked and she shook her head continuing to draw, he stood dumbfounded for a moment. He took a seat at the small table and placed the plane down on the floor by his seat.

"Nope, so are you going to tell me about it or not? I may have all day but I like to do other things than wait around for you." She smirked and finished her drawing setting it aside as she picked up another piece of paper and started again.

"Um, it's a fairy of sorts that comes at night when you sleep and takes your teeth, she leaves you money under your pillow and stuff." He said and picked up her previous drawing and stared at it intently. "What is this?"

"It's a person, see his face it's weird-looking, I saw him at the mall yesterday with Aunty Bex." She told him and looked back at the drawing, she erased some parts and retraced them. "Also no I don't know the man, I only saw him."

Alek laughed and set the drawing back down on the table and threw his head back. His boredom was eating him alive and Claire smiled at him, she put down her eraser and pencil and stood up grabbing her tooth off the table. "Come, I want to give this to my dad."

Alek walked behind her with his plane making noises every now and then when he'd pass her as he rushed around each room. Claire ignored him the best he could as she went in search for her father, they were having a party down stairs and her parents were the hosts of it.

Claire ran through the halls with Alek trailing after her like a puppy, she found her father with relative ease. Klaus had been speaking with his wife, whom was holding little Morgan, the small baby was just a few months old and they were holding a ball.

"Daddy!" She called to him and ran into his arms with a smile and hand him her tooth with a big open grin. "I lost my tooth!" She told him and Alek snuck back through the crowd and hid up in her room.

"Oh have you now? When did this happen?" He inquired and Claire looked up at him with a radiant smile. The gap in her mouth giving her an even cuter look, she bared her fangs and felt the gap giggling.

"I bit an apple, and it came out." She told him and wrapped an arm around his neck holding on to him, Klaus nodded and held the tooth firmly in his hand. "Alek said the tooth fairy will give me money for my tooth!"

Klaus raised an eyebrow and looked to Caroline who was smiling at the two of them, she nodded to Klaus who was bouncing Claire softly on his hip. "Maybe she'll visit you later tonight." He told her and she gave him a hopeful look.


	13. Campsite Dancing

**A/N- Hey birdies! Here is the newest part to our wonderful one shot series, I know that the beginning is a bit strange but it will tie in to everything else, I happen to enjoy mentioning it apparently. I was pretty convinced I wasn't going to mention this place again, though it seems I've gone and ruined hopes of that so let's read on! Review and stuff :D I'll love you all for like ever!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or the characters :)**

* * *

Claire was coloring in one of her latest pictures, the small puppy she drew was colored a dark, mocha brown. She loved to draw, paint, and sketch anything that she found interest in, it made her father's heart soar. That was all she wanted to do this summer, and that is just what she was doing, living the dream with her parents and best friends.

She was up in the mountains with Alek, and his new baby sister Veronica, as well as her little sister Morgan. She wished they had left the other two girls at home, she just wanted some alone time with her family. Well second family, they weren't of any relations to each other, she needed time away from her little sister.

Although Claire had grown to love her sister of course like any family, Morgan got on her nerves quickly though as she seemed to cry endlessly when around Claire. At first her parents were weary that Claire was doing something to her, which of course was a fluke, her sister was bound to the earth taking after Esther's magic roots. Morgan was an up and coming witch, though her magic would come in years later in her life, and with her parents being what they were her life was to be longer as well.

Claire was envious of her little sister, the special little girl who was gushed and cooed over day and night. She was the one that should be in her place not Morgan, Claire wanted the spotlight to always be on here and no one else. Alek had confessed he felt the same way about Claire when she was born, he being the first out of any of the kids they had now.

Alek was excited to have a new sibling, though he wished his baby sister had been born a boy. Claire never left Aleksandr's side, even when her parents were around everyone always doted on their younger siblings. Alek was used to it, but had to keep Claire calm around everyone else, she had such a short temper when it came to the younger ones. And when she exploded you didn't want to be around to see it go down, the screams were ones you wouldn't forget.

They'd just arrived with Alek's family up to their usual camping site, her parents needed time away from the kids, or so they said but Claire knew better. They just wanted time together and she accepted that with a happy smile, it meant more time with her family whom she adored, though her and Morgan were never usually with the same people at the same time.

Morgan was one a baby, not yet even one but then again Veronica was only six months younger than her, Claire wanted a camping trip for her birthday, her fifth to be precise. Even though her parents threw a huge extravagant party for her, that's not what she wanted at all, and they didn't seem to notice.

Damon and Elena, whom were very fond of Claire decide to take her and sadly her baby sister out for the weekend of her birthday so she could have her own day camping. She was content with it nonetheless, she had her best friend at her side, and two sweet sisters who were just gurgling to each other.

"Come dance with me!" She told Aleksandr with a gap toothed grin on her face, she'd lost three more teeth since the party, and he simply shook his head and brought a chip to his mouth which Claire smacked out of his hand with a frown.

"There is no music, tell me how we'll dance?" He turned to her with an annoyed look, she shrugged and pulled him. He brushed her off with a smirk and took a sip of his water, brushing his dark hair back.

"We dance without the music!" She told him and leaned against one the many trees around them, scratching her bug bite she'd gotten that morning while they set things up. Pushing her blonde curls back she glared at Alek, he smiled in return to her.

"Maybe, but what if someone were to see?" He asked her and she smiled and pulled at his hand and made him stand up, she took his hands in hers and started to dance with a grin.

"It's just your family." She told him softly and he took lead of the dance with a gleam of white teeth, she shook her head and swayed around happily. She sang a song to them softly and he spun her around gently, resorting in her gripping on to him so she would fly off.


	14. Fort!

**A/N- Hello my loves! Here is a quick one shot I wrote down, I've been super busy with other stories and trying to settle into summer once again. I hope you like this little piece of work, there will be a part two of it since I didn't have time to write in all I wanted! Please review what you thought about it and what you would like to see!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or the characters :)**

* * *

They'd gotten back to the house, Claire's house to be specific. The kids were outside playing whatever little games and things they felt like, the parents were watching them and chatting to one another. Making fun of how they were always together and when they weren't that's all the others time was about, asking for the other.

Claire had asked to play hide and seek that afternoon, and Alek gladly played with her, the problem was she couldn't find him. She'd searched high and low to find this boy and he was nowhere to be found, she began to panic and rushed into the house with a glare.

"I hate you." She growled and tackled the boy to the ground as she caught him off guard. "You let me run for hours trying to find you!" She punched his chest and he groaned and pushed her off with a smirk, he got back up and lifted her with ease.

"I got hungry, plus you weren't going to find me anytime soon." He told her with a shrug and grabbed a pear off the counter and handed one to Claire. "Come on let's go play up stairs."

Claire sighed but nodded softly and walked beside him grasping his hand lightly, taking a bite of the pear. "What should we play then?" She questioned and looked at him as they walked towards the stairs. He shrugged again and waited for her at the stairs, walking up them slowly.

"What do you want to play?" He asked her and she sighed and ran up the stairs heading into her room, "Great suggestion, Claire what are you doing?" He crossed his arms as he stood in the doorway, his dark eyes searching around the room until he spotted her on her bed ripping off all the pillows, and blankets.

"Let's make a fort!" She yelled, he grinned walking over, grabbing the stuff and pushing it down the stairs. "Thanks!" She called out to him and headed into the closest to get more things. He followed behind her and grabbed the higher blankets, sheets, and pillows with a successful grin, she shook her head and tossed everything to the stairs.

"No problem, so how much do we need?" Claire laughed and shrugged at him, "Sounds great." he rolled his eyes and threw everything down. Their parents coming over to see the damage done.

"What are you two doing?" Caroline and Elena asked together which made them smile at each other. Claire popped back over with a smirk and Alek watched her, "Well?" Caroline asked placing her hands on her hips.

"We're making a fort mommy." Claire rolled her eyes and grabbed another pillow and smirked. "Can you please move?" She asked and motioned with her hands as they stepped over to the right and she slid down the stairs crashing into the pillow of stuff. "That way AWESOME!" She yell erupted from the pile making Alek laugh loudly and grab a pillow for himself.

Claire scrambles to get out of the way as he comes barreling down the stairs and missing her by a hair. "You okay?" He popped up and asked with a dazed look, she nods and gave him her hand. She gave a short smile and started pushing the things into the living room.

Alek grabs some of it so she wouldn't have to push as much, he lays it on the couch and helps her push the rest into the room. "Where do we start?" He asked Claire and she puts one finger up and goes to her father and Damon.

"Will you help us move some things?" She bats her eyelashes at them and pouts bringing her hands in front of her making their faces soften as they nod, each taking one of her hands. She walks them over and stands in front of one of the couches. "Can you move that one here, and the other over there?" She moves and points to where she wants them.

The push the couches around quickly and help the kids set of the fort with smiles on everyone's faces. Alek stood beside Claire as she told them where to put things, and how she wanted them with a satisfied smile. She leaned against him and scowled, "No! You messed it up!" she yelled and pulled Damon's hands away and moved it back to where she wanted it.

"See like that, it looks better, now I think we're done." She told them and they smiled at the young girl, she was definitely taking after her mother. She placed her hands on her tiny hips and grinned looking at the giant fort they had covering the entire living room, they even separated the insides into different rooms.


	15. Sick Love

**A/N- Hello my loves, here's another one shot for you to enjoy! I know I said there would be another part to the fort one shot, and there will be but the description does say these won't be in order even if I'm trying to keep it that way! So let's take a look at this cute chapter!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or the characters :)**

* * *

She sat in front of the T.V flipping through the channels quickly, twirling her hair as she watched the T.V in a daze. The summer heat was getting to her head so she decided to sit in for the day, it had been the hottest day yet and it was only going to get worse.

Her skin a flushed pink as the A.C powered quickly through the living room trying to cool her skin, she'd been running outside all morning and suddenly became ill from the heat. She usually got like this when it was too hot, her body didn't adjust well to the summer at all.

Her blonde hair was up in a messy bun as she squeezed the ice pack on the back of her neck, Alek was sitting beside her keeping as much heat off of her as possible, and blocking out the sun with the curtains seemed to be keeping out a lot of the heat. He stayed with her making sure she was going to be okay and not get sick like last time.

She looked over at him as he pushed the stray hairs from her face, "You're seriously burning up." he said concern evident in his voice, pressing another ice pack to her forehead. "Sorry I'm not the best _nurse_ for this sort of thing." He laughed and she smiled at him before laying her head back down and placing the remote in between them.

"My head hurts." She whispered to Aleksandr and he nods rubbing her arm softly. He was worried of course, he'd never seen her this sick, sure she'd been heat sick but not this long. And she never had such a high temperature.

"Do you want me to call your parents or someone?" He asked her and she cringed thinking of the thought, she shook her head quickly only to moan in displeasure from the pressure in her head. "Claire you're sick, you shouldn't be burning like this." He told her and she groaned again to him.

"Fine, call Bex." She told him and grabbed his hand first, handing him her phone. "Stay." He nodded and scrolled through her contacts, finding Rebekah's number with ease. He dialed the number and waited for her to pick up, bouncing his leg up and down quickly.

"Hey Rebekah, its Alek. Do you think you could come over? Um Claire is quite sick," He looked over at Claire and bit his lip. "How fast can you get here?" He asked quickly and watched over Claire his fear growing.

Claire closed her eyes and placed the ice pack over them, desperately trying to get rid of the heat and her pounding headache. She'd been getting headaches more and more as of the last few weeks, it never seemed to be a problem but this was not a good time for one.

He hung up and put the phone on the table, rubbing her back as she sucked in a breath and held it. She clamped a hand over her mouth and curled into herself more, her stomach doing somersaults. She sat up quickly and rushed out of the living room flashing into walls as she flew into the bathroom and puked.

Alek was hesitant to walk in there but pulled the stray hairs back as she puked again clinging to the bowl. Sitting behind her gently and rubbed her back as she heaved tears streaming down her cheeks as she flushed it.

"Never get sick Alek it sucks." She laughed and he shook his head helping her to the sink to wash out her mouth, brushing her mouth out violently with toothpaste as well as mouthwash. "That was so gross." She groaned and turned into his shoulder, he wrapped an arm around her waist and swayed lightly.

"Come on let's get you upstairs." He whispered and picked her up with a squeal of protest, he carried her up into her room and let her down in her bed sweetly. "Now we wait out for Bekah." He smiled and sat with her on the bed as she wrapped herself in the blankets.

"Now time to wait all of .01 of a second." Claire giggled and listened to the cars passing by on the street. A car pulled into the driveway, Rebekah stepped out quickly gathering her things and headed into the house.

Rebekah checked around the first floor of the house and walked up the stairs heading into Claire's room. She peeked in and saw them cuddled up on her bed, the sunlight blocked from her curtains as well as the rest of the house. "Hey my little love birds."

Claire blushed and threw a pillow at her aunt and rested her head back on Alek's shoulder pushing her fingers into her temples. "Damn." She whispered making Bekah laugh and Alek shake his head.

"No such words should come from a lady." Rebekah playfully scolded her niece making Alek chuckle. Claire stuck her tongue out and tossed another pillow at her, hitting her square in the face.

"Good thing I'm not a lady then." Claire smirked and sat up against her headboard. Rebekah walked over and placed a hand on her forehead and frowned. Pressing the backs of her hands to Claire's face cooling her down a bit.

"Let's go see what's wrong with you, Alek get in as her boyfriend-" Claire pushed her aunt to the floor her face turned a bright red. Alek got up and watched the two, slowly pulling Claire off her aunt and laughed.

"Alright so you guys haven't actually gotten together...yet" Claire groaned and covered her face. "This is my job, to embarrass you for eternity." Rebekah smiled cheerfully and pulled Claire up. "Now let's go because I don't feel like dealing with brother dearest."


End file.
